Danger
by czerwony
Summary: Hideyoshi didn't remember anything, but he was forced to swallow some drugs - like LSD and other - with his three friends, during a night in a local.


When Hideyoshi opened his eyes – after _a lot of blinks_ – he was wearing a huge beige cloak, that covered his neck too, while the clothes under it where the same: a simple white shirt, blue jeans and tennis shoes.

He laughed, but he stopped when was looking around. He was alone in a desert. But Hideyoshi remembered an old man's voice: "you're in mission. You must find the purple princess. I expect you remember her, right? She was the girl who stole your heart… that date."

Then Hideyoshi took his telephone: the date was 12/12/2012.

«Hahaha… HAHAHA!» he laughed again, «That's so absurd!», _but at the same time that was so real._

Two guys approached to him: they were Kouta and Akihisa, and then Yuuji too. They were wearing the same cloak as Hideyoshi, and together with them there was a huge _azure_ horse.

«So art thou going to help me in my mission?» Kinoshita asked.

«Of course! We'll never leave you alone, this task is very arduous!» Yoshii exclaimed, smiling.

Hideyoshi, sitting in the azure horse's back with them, looked around again. A desert, seriously? And he had to complete a mission? It was all so sudden; because five seconds ago he was in a street, always with Yuuji, Kouta and Akihisa.

But without that horse. A blue, huge horse on a desert, with four idiots. That was a very incredible story.

The wind was starting to rise, and the four guys were in _danger_. The blue horse started to run looking for a shelter around the desert. _A shelter around the desert, seriously?_ The desert was too big and too "abandoned", and even if they could find a shelter, that could be already destructed by the huge gust of wind.

But strangely they found a shelter. That was a red tent, and despite of the wind, the tent was intact. What a coincidence. Hideyoshi, Kouta, Akihisa and Yuuji went inside the tent, trying to repair themselves. Unfortunately, their shelter flew away and they were forced to flee; so they took again their _magnificent_ horse and ran away.

«We must find the princess!» Yuuji exclaimed, «Although the wind, we can do it, guys!».

They restarted their trip, and when the wind stopped, the four guys encountered a man. But he was about their same age, so the "man" was precisely a teen like the four friends.

«Sir, we're searching the Purple Princess! – Hideyoshi explained in short words — I expect… thou know her…» and continued, with a perplexed expression.

The blue haired guy tucked up his black glasses on his eyes, looking at the group – expecially Akihisa, and indicating at him said: «Mm… I think I'll tell you if you leave your friend with me…».

«Well then! Akihisa, go with him» Yuuji said, throwing Akihisa off the horse.

«Hey!».

«The princess is over here» the blue haired guy said, indicating the way, «And thanks for the present, guys!».

«You're welcome» the three friends responded, going away and leaving Akihisa with the "strange man" – and meanwhile the blond was whining because of his embraces and… other things.

After some kilometers of walking with the horse, the three found the princess – but she was too away from them. Despite of this, Hideyoshi decided to reach her running. But suddenly… his sight was all black.

Hideyoshi slightly opened his eyes, looking around him. His friends were gone, while he was in an alley, all alone. Staggering, he tried to walk home, always having hallucinations – since the drug had still effect; precisely, that was LSD, and he didn't remember how he took it either.

As soon as he arrived home – always laughing loudly because he thought that his home had become a royal palace – Hideyoshi ran into the bathroom, throwing up – as well as food – blood, and then he fainted, causing a crash in all the room.

Yuuko, hearing all, decided to go and check what was happening. She, thinking that was all Hideyoshi's fault, was very angry; but seeing the bathroom, the girl became to be worried.

«Hideyoshi?!» she exclaimed, kneeling and trying to look his body – because Yuuko thought that he could be murdered, or something similar.

But she sniffed a strange smell. _Yuck_. She looked to the sink. Vomit of food and blood. But Yuuko found another strange thing. That was a blotter paper, and there were some colored drawings – like those figures for kids.

«What the…» that blotter reminded her something.

 _LSD_. Hideyoshi swallowed some blotters of LSD, and he vomited one of these. Who knows how many blotters he swallowed, the important thing was that Yuuko found one of these apparently harmless colored pieces of paper.

Since she didn't want to touch anything inside the sink, she decided to took a photo of the blotter – even if it was almost all covered by the vomit.

After this, Yuuko called for an ambulance. All this mess was all happening on night – or precisely almost early morning, because it was 2:30 AM.

«Hideyoshi, you're really an idiot!» she exclaimed after the call, starting to cry, looking at him still on the ground – eyes closed, vomit in his hands and his lips – almost his neck and his shirt.

Hideyoshi suddenly woke up and seated on the water, starting again to laugh. Yuuko looked at the twin, always crying.

«Stop laughing, you idiot!» she screamed, «I called for an ambulance, wait some minutes and the doctors will be right here».

Hideyoshi's pupils were more dilated, and started to staring to Yuuko, «I don't need doctors, dear sis… ter…» and started to laugh again, «There's a unicorn behind you!».

«You're… freaking me out…» she murmured.

«Why you should be scared of your dear twin brother, sis?» he asked.

«Just stop!» the girl exclaimed, «You really need to be cured…».

Yuuko just couldn't help it: she was really worried for Hideyoshi as never before. She just wanted to be out of the hospital with him, completely cured and detoxified. Now she was seated on a chair of the waiting room.

There were some kids and some adults that had grievous breakage. The girl was trying not to look at them; she was already anxious for her twin brother, and if she could be distressed for other people too, she could be already fainted.

She never admitted that, but she's very anxious, especially for Hideyoshi – or her best friends too, like Shouko or Aiko. Yuuko sighed. That check-up was too long for her.

«Kinoshita?».

As soon as she heard her surname, reached the doctor that was calling her and followed him toward Hideyoshi's room. He was telling to the two doctors – a guy and a girl – his _fantastic adventure_.

After that, the doctors decided to leave Yuuko alone with Hideyoshi. The girl hugged him, and he was happy about this. She did never hugged him before that moment.

«'Tis all okay, sis…» he said, «I can go to school, now». Then Hideyoshi looked at Yuuko, giggling, «Hey, thou art ready for school yet».

«Yeah…» she responded, «I'm a bit sleepy, but I think I can bear it».

«Me too».

That morning wasn't one of the best. Hideyoshi sighed, trying to listen to the professor's explanation – and Yuuji, Kouta and Akihisa were in the same situation.

«Kinoshita» the professor called, but the nominated was sleeping already. «Kinoshita!» the professor exclaimed, approaching to him.

Hideyoshi woke up suddenly, taking his book rapidly. «Oh yes, the Kamakura period finished in 1333… and… and…», he couldn't continue, his heart was pounding quickly and couldn't read the rest of the history chapter; his pupils were always dilated and his sight blurred.

«Kinoshita… you should control yourself» the teacher said, putting the palm of his right hand in his face and right after continued the lesson.

Then Hideyoshi fell into a deep sleep, beating his head on the "desk" – that was a box for fruits, we're in the Class F after all. Minami and Mizuki looked the other three guys too: they were tired, and as we said before, they were in Hideyoshi's same situation.

At the break time, the only one of the four guys that exited from the class was Hideyoshi, who was looking for something to eat.

But before that, he encountered Shouko. He looked at her with his usual – or at least his usual gaze from that moment – gaze and smiling, then the guy fainted on her, with his head on her breasts, on the ground.

«Hey… w-what's going on with you…?» she asked, trying to help Hideyoshi. After Shouko got up by the ground she leaded him in the sickbay.

That was very embarrassing. Shouko with her best friend twin brother. But at the same time, she was worried for him. Who knows why he was in such conditions.

«So…» the nurse began, «Apparently he isn't completely detoxified…».

«By what?» Shouko asked.

«He has taken drugs, which LSD… he can be possibly in abstinence… because there's not only LSD inside his body» the nurse responded, «He should return to hospital».

«I'll tell his sister… thanks».

After sending a message to Yuuko, Shouko sighed, looking at Hideyoshi with a worried expression, «I really hope you'll be fine…» she murmured, caressing his left cheek.

Suddenly he took her hand softly, hinting a smile. «Kirishima…» the guy stammered.

Kirishima smiled at him, «If you want… can you tell me what happened to you?».


End file.
